Harry Potter Texas Ranger
by MasterDiamondKing
Summary: 2 years later Harry gets a invited into the Texas Rangers by Cordell Walker then Harry looks a criminal that killed a agent and Harry finds out the agent is Edgar Ross so Harry has to face the consequences
1. Meeting Cordell Walker

Harry Potter Texas Ranger

Chapter 1

Meeting Cordell Walker

This is the squeal to Harry Potter and Red Dead Redemption 2 years later

In Dallas, Texas

Harry James Potter was driving in his pickup, until he saw a robbery taking place in a gas station, and drives after the robber then stops the truck and gets out and chases after the robber and catches up to the robber then said "return the money you stole from that gas station" then the robber said "no I guess I have to kill you", and pulls out a gun then points at Harry, then Harry roundhouse kick the robber and the robber falls to the ground.

Title song now

In the eyes of a ranger,

The unsuspected stranger

Had better know the truth of wrong from right,

'cause the eyes of a ranger are upon you,

Any wrong you do he's gonna see,

When you're in Texas look behind you,

'cause that's where the rangers are gonna be

Back to the story

10 minutes later

A truck pulls up then a guy with a orange beard and a black guy came out the truck, and the orange beard said "what do we got here officer" the officer said "a teenager boy stole from gas station and a guy came out his truck, and chases after the kid, roundhouse kick to the ground and the guy is over there talking to my partner". Then guy went over to the guy and said "thanks for stopping that teenager what is your name" and the guy said "Harry James Potter" takes out his hand and said what is your name Texas Ranger", and the orange beard guy said "Cordell Walker".

End of chapter 1

How do you like this so far review


	2. You want to be Texas Ranger

Chapter 2

You want to be Texas Ranger

The 20 minutes later

Cordell Walker said "Harry do you want to be a Texas Ranger we are recruiting new people" and Harry said "can I think about it Cordell", and Cordell said "okay" then Harry departs. Then Cordell talks to Trivette about hiring Harry into the Texas Rangers, then Trivette said "are you sure about him because he only did one thing today" , and Cordell said "I think he deserved to be in the Texas Rangers". Then Trivette said "okay Walker why do you want him", and Cordell said "I feeling he is ready".

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

Ron and Hermione were talking about their 2 year anniversary of being a couple, then Ginny said "I wish me and Harry were together oh if me and him were dating it would be 3 years and speaking of Harry it has been two years last time we saw him and Ron why did he didn't came back with you anyways", then Ron said "he had to finish something", and Ginny said "well it is done", and Ron said "he doesn't write anymore that is why", and Neville runs in said "turn the news on right now Harry is on the news". Then Ron turns on the TV and sees Harry giving a roundhouse kick to a robber, then said "how does he know how to a roundhouse. Then Hermione said "why is he doing in Dallas, Texas, and Ron said "where does it say he is in Dallas, Texas, then Hermione points to news location and said right here then the news reporter talks to Cordell and she say "so what about this hero is he going to be a Texas Ranger", Cordell said "he has to think about it about joining", then Ginny said "No I am going to Dallas and telling Harry to don't going into the Texas Rangers because I don't want him to die again" then departs.

End of chapter 2


	3. I am in

Chapter 3

I am in

In CD's bar

Cordell Walker was talking Trivette, until CD said "hey is that the guy who you ask to be in Texas Rangers" and Cordell looks at Harry talking Alexandra Cahill and Harry wonders where Cordell is and Alex points to the bar. Then Harry said "thanks lady" and walks to the bar and said "okay Cordell I am in" and Cordell said "glad you are in the Texas Rangers" then Cd said "you something to drink boy or you just want to talk", and Harry replies "whiskey please" then Cd gives Harry a whiskey. Then Harry drinks the whiskey, meanwhile outside Ginny was looking Harry and Ron said "I go check in the bar right there if he is there" then he departs to go find Harry.

Meanwhile in inside CD's bar

Harry was talking to Cordell until, Harry hears the doors open then he sees a ginger came looking for someone and Ron looks around for Harry but he forgot what Harry look like then a biker said "what are you staring out" then Ron replies "I am looking for my friend", then the biker said "here is not here don't get gingivitis from a no soul ginger, then Ron said "that is not nice", and the biker said "now get loss before I kick your ass" then a voice said "leave him alone biker" then the biker turns around to see a Texas Ranger and the Texas Ranger said "you leave my friend alone", and Ron said "Harry why are dress like a Texas Ranger". Then Harry said "I join the Texas Ranger Ron" then the biker said "I am going to kick your ass Ranger", then grabs the pool cue then Harry roundhouse kick the biker in the face and replies "go on your Harley faggot and go make some loud noises", then the biker leaves on his bike then Ron said "thanks Harry".

End of chapter 3

I got the gingivitis part from South Park SE 9 EP and the Faggot part from SP SE 13 EP12


	4. The Mysterious murderer

Chapter 4

The Mysterious murderer

In the Texas Rangers office at 10:00 p.m.

Harry was looking a case that hasn't been done yet and Harry opens the file to see a gun that reads "Scorpion Revolver", then Harry said "that is my gun" and continues "Edgar Ross shot died in Lake Erie but the murderer is still out there" then Harry stops reading and said "what am I posed to do about this". Then Cordell said "I see you are looking at the case we haven't got to yet" and Harry said "yes I was just reading about what happen in Canada but what does the Texas Rangers have to do about this anyways", and Cordell said "well Blackwater is the town up north from us well we have to find the guy and put him into justice". Then Harry said "what if this guy was trying getting redemption for killing a family member". Then Cordell said "I am not sure about that why do you ask", and Harry replies "because I want to know from Right or wrong". Then Trivette said "let's get some sleep". Then they went to their houses

End of chapter 4


	5. The truth

Chapter 5

The truth

On a ranch in Texas

Cordell Walker and Harry Potter, and Trivette were waiting for the target to get out of the house. Then the target came out then Harry and Cordell, and Trivette came out of the van. Then one of the criminals goes behind a rock and starts to shoot at the Texas Rangers. Then Harry said "I am tired of this" then takes out his Scorpion Revolver, and starts shooting at the criminal then a bullet hits the criminal in the head. Then all the criminals surrendered, and Cordell said "Harry is that a Scorpion Revolver" and Harry replies "yes I am the one who killed Edgar Ross two years ago and just put on cuffs on me now I am ready to face the consequences". Then Cordell said "why did you kill Edgar in the first place", and Harry replies "he killed my grandfather cold blood that is why", Cordell said "I am letting you go I am going go free". Then Harry gets on his motorcycle and Cordell said "I better not see you kill anyone" and Harry said "you have my word" then drives away.

Meanwhile on the Potter Ranch

Hermione was sitting on the chair reading, until she saw someone on a motorcycle drove in front of the ranch house and said "Harry oh my you are alive" and gets off the chair and hugs Harry. Then Harry said "Ron told me that you broke up with him" and Hermione said "the reason that I and him broke up is that I told I am love with someone else" then Harry said "who are you love with anyway" then Hermione said "you" and Harry looks shocked, and replies "me. Then Hermione said "yes I you Harry I am in love with you since you were in the Triwizard Tournament" then Harry said does "Ginny know about this" and Hermione said "nope she doesn't", then Ginny comes up to them and replies "what are you talking about you guys", and Harry said "nothing Ginny". Then Ginny said "Hermione you stayed away from my man", and then Hermione said "you had your shot now let me have Harry", and Ginny said "why don't you kiss Victor Krum" then Hermione said "have you dance with Harry yet" and Ginny said "you dance with Harry". Then Hermione said "yes I have" then Ginny said "Harry I though you love me" then Harry said "Ginny I don't want to get back with you" then Ginny said "I am going to tell mum about this". Then she leaves, and Hermione said "well we are alone Harry can I ask you something", and Harry said "yes Hermione" then Hermione grabs Harry's collar and kisses him, then Harry said "what is that for" and Hermione said "because I love you Harry James Potter".

The end


End file.
